1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine, the vehicle having a resonance suppression mechanism that suppresses the resonance of the exhaust pipe of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-137298 (JP 2007-137298 A) discloses a hanger rubber as a support member that supports an exhaust pipe. Two holes are formed in the hanger rubber. The exhaust pipe is suspended on a vehicle body by inserting an exhaust-pipe-side stay protruding from the exhaust pipe into one of the two holes, and inserting a vehicle-body-side stay protruding from the vehicle body is inserted into the other hole. Further, a mass body formed from a metal or the like is embedded in the hanger rubber around the hole connected to the exhaust-pipe-side stay. JP 2007-137298 A indicates that the resonance of the exhaust pipe is suppressed by setting the volume of the mass body to an appropriate value. Thus, the mass body functions as a resonance suppression mechanism that suppresses the resonance of the exhaust pipe.
However, in order to suppress effectively the resonance of the exhaust pipe, it is desirable that the support member having the resonance suppression mechanism be provided at the adequate position of the exhaust pipe. However, in JP 2007-137298 A, the arrangement position of the hanger rubber in which the mass body has been embedded is not described, and there is a room for improvement in this regard.